eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5077 (1 June 2015)
Vincent unlocks The Albert and surveys his new domain. At Phil’s, oblivious Sharon’s delighted the bar’s been given a 5 star review. Guilty, Phil reveals Vincent knows Ronnie killed Carl White and is blackmailing her - and he wants The Albert. Sharon insists the bar is hers and demands Phil put her before the rest of the family. Phil admits it’s too late. Sharon storms over to the Albert to find Vincent with Kim. Sharon orders them out but Vincent produces a signed contract. Devastated to realise Phil forged her signature, Sharon slaps him. Back home, Sharon rages at Phil that he doesn’t see her as an equal and is kidding herself that they share a life. Phil protests he had no choice. Sharon declares as soon as she finds her biological father she’s leaving. Phil phones Ritchie - he needs to buy some time. He presents Sharon with an address - Ritchie found her dad, and his name is Gordon, not Gavin. Later, parked in a rough neighbourhood, Sharon and Phil survey a shabby house. Sharon covers her worries, insisting it’s her dad she cares about. A scruffy man staggers from the house, drunk, hurling abuse and beer cans at kids sat on his wall. Sharon reels - that’s her dad?! Pam wants Les to send out invitations for Coker and Sons centenary party and gets upset when Billy asks if Paul is coming. Meanwhile, a young man with a rucksack watches the funeral parlour. Billy wonders if Paul might come home if he heard from Les. Les insists he’s tried in the past, to no avail. Later, Les contemplates Paul’s number on his mobile, then phones Claudette. When she arrives, Les hurries her off to the park, watched by the young man. After an earlier altercation with Ben and Jay, Lola worries the man’s homeless and offers him a coffee in Blades. The man introduces himself as Paul, explaining he’s been working in Turkey as a holiday rep and has family in Walford but isn’t sure he wants to see them. In the park, Les despairs to Claudette that Pam is tormenting herself for Paul leaving and will be spending another birthday without him. Les recalls they rowed about something trivial before Paul left two and a half years ago. Claudette declares Paul an attention seeker - he’s the one losing out. Later, Pam tells Les she has the feeling she’s being watched. Out of sight, Paul heads for the tube. Les sends Paul a text message. Paul ignores it but then his phone beeps again - this time he smiles. During their dalliance in the park, Ben wonders if Paul’s family kicked him out for being gay; Paul admits they were great. Ben thinks Paul’s lucky. Invitations complete, Les comforts Pam to think of each day passing as one closer to Paul returning. Pam wishes he could forgive her. As they approach Pam’s stall, she stops dead to see Paul waiting and rushes into his arms. Paul hugs Pam tightly while eying Les coldly over her shoulder. Ben’s irked when Abi fusses about him wearing a shirt and tie to meet her workmates. Outside Blades, Ben squares up to Paul when he sends Lola flying with his rucksack; there’s an instant spark between the two. Later, under more orders from Abi, Ben enters Blades for a haircut, surprised to see Paul with Lola. Paul teases Ben should grow his hair, and shows him a photo of a man on an app on his phone, wondering if he’s Ben’s type. Ben asks how Paul knows. Paul flirts that it takes one to know one, and leaves his phone number in Ben’s pocket. Later, the pair meet in the park. Ben admits he fancies Paul. Paul pushes Ben up against the park kiosk and they kiss passionately. Paul thinks it’s a shame there’s nowhere they can go. Ben suggests he can make arrangements next time. Back home, Abi thinks Ben smells different; he claims it’s new aftershave. Carol presses Cindy to warn Jane and Ian she’s considering letting another couple adopt Beth. Cindy doesn’t know what to do. Carol wonders if Cindy fears Jane and Ian won’t want her once they have Beth. Cindy insists she should get to decide who has her baby. When Jane enthuses to Carol about the new things she’s bought for Beth, Carol admits there’s something Jane should know... Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes